Doctor Who: Clara's Accident
by TheDoctorIsIn6
Summary: When Clara is left alone in the TARDIS, she begins to feel the need to poop... But she can't find the TARDIS' bathroom! What will the Doctor think if he finds her with a mess in her pants!...
1. Part 1

Clara was sitting along a guardrail in the TARDIS, swinging her legs back and forth, sending her scarlet and black shoes flying toward the main controls where she would retrieve them, then repeat. She was waiting for the Doctor to return from his latest adventure on a planet whose only purpose was to create carbon dioxide. He had told Clara very strictly to not leave the TARDIS for any reason at any time, because of the lack of oxygen. The old man put his space suit on and walked briskly out into danger and fun. Clara, on the other hand, was bored out of her mind. It had been an entire two hours since the Doctor had left, and still no sign of him. She was beginning to experience boredom. A first for any of the Doctor's companions. She had straightened her short red dress which connected to a very fashionable brown coat with lacing along the sleeves, and even perfected her hair bun to the point of it being the most circular bun in history. She imagined that when the Doctor returned, she would look nice and pretty, which would make the Doctor feel guilty for making her wait so long. That She ditched this idea and went back to running around. She had been jumping around and inspecting every last inch of the TARDIS' interior, from the walkways near the ceiling, to the power generator underneath the controls. She had even flicked a few important looking buttons, hoping that something would happen! Alas, the only sounds to be heard were the "beeps" and "which" which bounced off of the circular walls. Clara was going out of her mind with impatience. She began pacing back and forth, kicking at the poles along the top platform of the time machine.

"I swear," Clara mumbled "when he comes back, i'm gonna have him take me back in time so I can make back the hours of my life that I've lost!"

She stopped pacing next to the bench next to the controls and slouched over. She pulled her cellphone out and began texting Danny about how bored she was. Danny didn't respond, which made Clara even more frustrated than before. She threw her phone across the TARDIS, laid her head back on the bench, and closed her eyes.

"A bit of rest will do me good. When the Doctor comes back, he'll wish he'd died in the Time War!"

After a few minutes of sleep, Clara woke up with a start. Her stomach grumbled and began to hurt. She hunched forward and grabbed her stomach.

"Ugh! How can I be hungry?! I just ate those… Whatever the Doctor said they were. Space squids, I think?"

Clara punched her gut, and slumped back onto the bench, quietly sighing.


	2. Part 2

Clara closed her eyes again, oblivious to her impending doom. The mechanical whirrs of the TARDIS began to soothe Clara to sleep on the bench, when another pain began. This pain did not emanate from Clara's stomach, but from her bowels. The pain was searing, as if a million microscopic needles were sticking into her anus simultaneously. Clara sat upright almost immediately. Hey eyes opened completely and her mouth gaped open. She put her hand on her bottom, and looked at it for a moment.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!"

She reached underneath her short skirt and into her panties. She carefully touched her anus and prepared for the next pain segment. When the pain in her bowels began again, she tensed up and pushed slightly, trying not to let anything slip out accidentally. She squeezed out a gigantic fart which echoed off of the TARDIS walls. The squelching explosion made her hand soggy and immediately, Clara smelled the familiar stench. Space squid! Once the gas had ceased, Clara slowly opened her eyes and felt around in her panties for any feces. Besides her now extremely damp hand, nothing was new underneath her skirt. Clara exhaled with relief. She stood up from the bench, swiftly pulling her hand out from her skirt and wiping its dampness away on her dress. She began instinctually walking towards the bathroom with a casual stride, humming a tune as she walked, when she stopped. She looked around the TARDIS' door entrances, looking for some kind of sign, some kind of direction! But there was none. There was no bathroom. Clara's bowels began to empty, and she held it in desperately. She stomped her foot on the metal floor, screaming with a scowl.

"The Doctor is going to make me shit myself!"


	3. Part 3

Clara ran to one of the TARDIS' corridors. She screeched around the corner, looking desperately for somewhere to excrete into. She would have searched deeper into the TARDIS, but the Doctor had told her specifically that,

"It's a labyrinth out there. If you don't want to die trying to navigate, don't exit the control room."

Clara hadn't been paying much attention to the Doctor when he told her about the TARDIS' maze. Now that the information had become important, she was glad the Doctor had told her. She searched through only two or three rooms at a time before heading back to the control room. At one point, she had found a mostly tile covered room which was cut off by a large metal door. In the center of the room was a pedestal which held a large ceramic… Something… It was completely white, with a seat on one tier. The back rose up as a rest. Clara exhaled in joy. It _looked_ like a toilet! So it must be a toilet! Unfortunately, Clara's simple human mind could not realize that the seat was not a toilet, but a lamp, for there was a spiral shaped lightbulb protruding from the inside of the first tier. Clara nearly stabbed her bottom on the lightbulb when she hastily attempted to sit on the"toilet". The sharp glass tip came extremely close to impaling her exposed, and ready to blow, anus. She jumped away from the lamp, and pulled her panties up.

"That damn Doctor! What kind of a lamp is _that?!_" she screamed. She darted out of the lamp room and back into the control room. She sped over to the TARDIS' door, and began tugging on the handles.

"Doctor! Doctor!" she yelled at the door. "Can you hear me Doctor! I need a restroom! Now!" But there was no response. As she pulled harder on the handles, another pain began in her bowels. Clara grabbed her butt cheeks and held them together, tightly. The pain was unbearable, and the feces were practically forcing their way out! Clara decided extreme measures were necessary at this point. She desperately reached underneath her skirt and shoved her index finger into her anus, plugging the hole. At first, this seemed to work, but another ten seconds of holding it in said otherwise. Finally, she could hold it no more. She sprinted over to the bench by the controls upon which the pains had started. She flung herself onto the bench, and let loose. Immediately, a soft, steamy mess of dung forced its way out of Clara's bowels, overflowing her underpants. Clara desperately tried stretching her underwear to the sides to keep the flood of excrement contained, but her hands could not get a grip of the underwear, and instead were almost completely consumed in the shit. After about a minute of non stop bowel movements, Clara had completely emptied herself. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her ass. It was entirely covered in poop. So much, in fact, that the pile's steam was practically blocking Clara's vision. Clara took a Deep Breath, taking in the fumes from her shit, which was a huge mistake.


End file.
